


Bell'uomo

by MissNaya



Category: DCU
Genre: (kind of; they're vines), Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Mommy Issues, Multi, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya
Summary: Orphan and street rat Jason Todd takes up residence in Robinson Park one night. There, he grows close to escaped convict Poison Ivy. When he discovers he shares some of her powers, he takes on the name Nightshade, and vows to work with her to take back the Earth from the humans determined to ruin it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this comes from some [tumblr](https://dicktofen.tumblr.com/) chatter, as usual! it's an idea I really want to run with. I'm working on the next few chapters now, so this is mostly a prologue. expect the pairings and warnings to change as time goes on. Jason's got some seducing to do, after all!

When Jason was 12, he spent a night in Robinson Park. He usually stuck to more urban areas, like under bridges or in his empty apartment, but he'd pulled a pretty nasty trick on some guys to con them out of their money, and he thought it best to lie low for a little while until their tempers cooled off. He hadn't known at the time that that night would mark the end of his days spent lying on soggy cardboard and digging in dumpsters for food.

He'd settled down in the hollow of a tree, arms wrapped around himself, and prepared to spend another night batting away spiders and working out cramps in his back. He was about to drift off when he heard a woman's voice, at once faraway like a dream and close enough that he could feel her eyes on his neck.

“What are you doing out here all by yourself, little bud?”

Poison Ivy was as beautiful as everyone said. In the dark, she looked almost ethereal, the moonlight dancing off of soft green skin. She had hair red as roses and lips to match, and the only things covering her body were plants, just like he'd heard. She caught him staring before he caught himself, and he flushed, sitting bolt upright.

“I-I didn't know you were here,” he'd said with a gulp. She was supposed to be in Arkham, for reasons he'd never quite understood at that age. “I'll leave. I don't want any trouble.”

She crouched down in front of the hollow, and Jason recalled thinking that she didn't look that bad up close. Not like he'd imagine a villain would look at all. Something about her was... soft.

“Were you looking to cause trouble?” she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

“Uh— No, I... I was just trying to sleep, is all.” He scratched the back of his head and tried very hard not to look anywhere but her face.

“Out here? Not in a bed?”

“Beds're hard to come by these days,” he admitted with a shrug.

“...Here,” she'd said, and laid a hand on the ground. Instantly, the vegetation underneath him grew lush and plentiful, until his little hollow was soft as any mattress.

He blinked, first at the plants, then at her. “Uh, thanks.”

“Sweet dreams, seedling,” she'd said, and he watched her hips sway as she left.

* * *

 

He stuck around the park after that. Apparently, no one realized she was gone yet. He'd later learn she'd bewitched the guards in her cell block to not react to her absence, but at the time, his mind ran wild with possibilities. Had she created a body double out of plants? Did she turn someone else green and beautiful like her, to stay there in her place? Or worse, had she slaughtered the people who'd tried to bring her back, until they gave up? He'd been too busy surviving to catch the news, so for a while, he figured it was a real possibility.

Ivy was strange enough to pull it off, that was for sure. He felt like she was probably capable of some pretty terrible things — why else would she have ended up in Arkham? — but for whatever reason, he didn't see that when he looked at her. He saw a woman who fed birds and squirrels, who made flowers bloom, who seemed to bring life to everything she touched.

Including Jason.

Okay, so maybe he was biased. But he'd eaten better with her than he had since even before he found himself minus two parents. She filled his palms with nuts and berries, made him tea thick with honey, fed him hearty stews packed with vegetables that he'd never thought could taste so good. Soon, he could no longer count his ribs, and he didn't feel on the verge of passing out every time he stood up.

“You're not gonna eat me, are you?” he'd asked her one evening over dinner. Well, he was eating; she was watching, the same way she always did.

She found his question funny, tossing her head back with a laugh. The canopy of trees above them cast the sun's fading rays of light down over her, and it caught in her hair like fire.

“Don't worry, seedling. I wouldn't poison my body like that.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jason muttered, but he did feel better with her reassurance.

It still left him wondering, though: _why_ did she keep him around? It wasn't like she wanted him as a lover: she never made advances on him like he thought she would, based on all he knew of her, and even then, his voice was still cracking. He didn't know any more about plants than what she told him. And if she hated humans as much as everyone said, why wouldn't she just let him die? One less person around to pollute her precious planet.

He began to wonder if her whole reputation was just some big misunderstanding. Sure, when she talked about a human-free utopia, it sounded kind of scary, but what if she was just bad at explaining her vision? It wasn't like trying to save the planet was a _bad_ thing. And she'd been human once, too, hadn't she? Besides, he knew what it was like to be judged based on the way you look. What it was like for someone to think they'd got you all figured out after just one snooty glance.

Maybe that was why, when Batman and Robin showed up one day to take her back to Arkham, he panicked.

“You don't understand,” he'd said, in between the three of them, arms spread out in defense. “She doesn't belong in there! She's not a bad person!”

“'Cuz good people totally try and wipe all humans off the face of the planet, right?”

“Robin.”

“I'm just saying!”

Batman, impossibly huge and intimidating silhouetted against the moon, shushed his partner and looked down at Jason. “I understand this may not seem fair to you,” he said, “but I have to take her back. She's a threat.”

“Is not!” Jason insisted, hands balling into fists by his sides. How? How could Batman, who was supposed to help people, not even listen to her side of the story? He couldn't let him take her away. She wasn't perfect, but she was all he had.

“Get him out of here,” Batman told Robin.

With a nod, the Boy Wonder leapt over to him, all long limbs and billowing cape, and began to usher him away. Behind him, Jason could see Batman and Ivy ready themselves. He was going to hurt her, he was going to— to—

“ _No!_ ”

Jason remembered the feeling, even years later, of pushing past Robin and sprinting toward the fight. He remembered hearing the boy call out for him, seeing Ivy look down at him in shock, and the absolute fear he'd felt when Batman used that opportunity to raise one of his weapons. He remembered a surge of something warm inside him, like sunlight, and the way his stomach churned when the ground itself raised him up to Batman's height. He didn't know what was happening, figured Ivy was giving him a boost, and jumped, launching himself straight at his foe.

He landed with one hand on Batman's wrist and the other sprawled over his face and neck. He didn't know what he was intending to do other than throw him off-balance, but as soon as his skin touched Batman's, the man had _yelled._ It sounded like he was really in pain, which didn't make sense, as Jason had barely touched him. But the two of them crashed to the ground, and when Jason moved his hand away, he saw the red rash beginning to blossom on Batman's face.

Everything happened very fast after that. Jason looked back and told Ivy to run; the sidekick came charging at him, scared and angry; vines wrapped around his waist and yanked him back; and then, just like that, they were gone, fleeing impossibly fast through Ivy's network of plants leading out of the park, out of Gotham.

* * *

 

“It's the Green,” she'd told him hours later, once they were miles away and Jason's heart had stopped pounding so fast. She was looking at his palms with something he'd never seen in her eyes before. It was fascination, it was excitement, it was— it was almost _motherly._ “You've got it in you.”

“I... what?”

She'd smiled at him and pulled him close, touching him properly for the first time. Her vines curled around him, and he was surprised to feel himself curling around her, too, though not with any of his limbs. He looked down to see more vines sprouting from the ground, and bizarrely, he could feel them as if they were made of his own skin.

She kissed his cheek, and flowers bloomed on his vines.

“Don't you worry,” she'd said. “Mama will teach you everything.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for a little timeskip! don't worry, more of Jason's past with Ivy will be revealed in time. what better way to break things in than with some batboy porn, though?

Present-day Gotham City is nothing like it used to be. Somehow, despite the world in general taking a more environmentally-friendly turn, Gotham remains a smog-covered hellscape, all ugly steel and overcast skies. It seems like new buildings crop up everywhere they're able, like a fungus growing in to fill any gaps it can find.

A fungus would be better-looking.

And past it all is Arkham Asylum, looming ominously as ever on its little island. Jason's been locked up in there a few times, to the point where he has his own specialized cell. Though it would've been easiest to construct if they'd put it near Ivy's, they don't let the two of them stay in the same wing together. It makes sense, but it's still annoying.

He'd like to think he isn't a dependent sort of guy, but it sucks being apart from her for too long. Without her, he'd likely be dead in a ditch by now. Forgive a guy for getting a little sentimental.

That's exactly why he's planning on breaking her out.

Their last meeting with the Bat had gone as bad as it usually does. Even though they had the tactical advantage, surrounded on all sides by foliage, they'd still been beaten. Ivy got captured, and Jason was forced to abandon the plantation they'd been trying to overtake (but not before running a branch through the skull of one of the guys who'd been tasked with clearing away the forest).

Things could've ended better for sure. But dwelling on the past won't get Ivy out of there, so he shakes his head and continues on his path toward the asylum. It's late, and the deep purple blooms on his body help him blend with the shadows, so it shouldn't be hard to get there undetected. He has it on good word that the Bat and the brat are occupied with one of Joker's schemes on the other side of town, giving him the perfect opportunity to swoop in and raise some hell.

He gets about halfway there before he feels eyes on his back.

“Going somewhere?”

“Can't a guy take a walk in this town without being held up by some creep in a stupid costume?” Jason asks, though a smirk plays on his lips. _There's_ a voice he hasn't heard in a while.

“...It's not stupid.” His stalker jumps off of his perch atop a roof, landing with all the grace of an acrobat in the dirty alleyway. “You haven't even seen it yet.”

So Jason turns. The man _in_ the costume is familiar, though he's filled out quite a bit since he'd been wearing the yellow cape. The costume, however, is not only new, but frightfully ugly. It looks like some sort of tight bodysuit with a deep v-neck and a raised collar, pale blue with decorative yellow trim. The mask is sharper, pointier, and honestly not that bad on its own, but the rest of the get-up...

“Are— Are you _laughing?_ ” The former Robin's brow creases under his mask. “It's not— Seriously, c'mon, it can't be that bad!”

Jason tries to stifle his giggling, but he's still breathless and on edge when he manages to reply. “The, uh, the color scheme is a little better, I'll give you that...”

Robin looks delightfully sour. “What are you up to, Nightshade?”

“Told you, Boy Blunder,” Jason says with a wave of his hand, “I'm on a walk.” He turns his back and makes his way down the alley, hips swaying all the while. Of course, he casts an inviting glance back at Robin before he gets too far away. “You can come with if you're up for it.”

It doesn't get the usual slack-jawed reaction, which is a bit disappointing. The guy really has grown up since they last met.

“Yeah,” he says, stepping forward. “Think I'll follow you all the way to Arkham. Help 'em lock you back up when we get there.”

Jason rolls his eyes and stops walking, leaning against the side of a building. He juts his hips out a bit, covered in little more than densely-layered leaves and vines in a pattern resembling boxer shorts, but Robin just keeps looking him in the eyes.

“Who says I'm going to Arkham, Robbie? Or is it Blue Robin now?”

“Nightwing, actually.”

“Totally stole my naming scheme.”

Robin — Nightwing — ignores that, closing in on him. He can see now that they're close that Jason filled out more than he has; Nightwing's an inch or two shorter than him now, and not as wide, muscles more on the lithe side. Jason's smirk grows a little.

“Look,” Nightwing says. “Let's not make this difficult. Batman already knew you'd show up, so—”

“So you told him you'd take the job, 'cause you just _had_ to see me?”

“...so even if you get through me, he'll close in on you. You won't get Ivy five feet past the gate.”

“'Zat so?” Jason, arms crossed, lets his head roll to one side, eyes skyward as if he's thinking about it. “Hmm... What if he doesn't realize I beat you, though?”

He meets Nightwing's confused look with a mischievous one, and leans forward, fingertips just barely brushing the underside of his chin. He tilts his head, eyes sliding shut, but just when he can feel Nightwing's breath against his lips, the vigilante darts away, backflipping to the other end of the alley.

“Not happening,” he says, pulling two escrima sticks off of his back.

Jason pushes himself off of the wall and smiles, feigning innocence even as some of the buds on his body open up and spew sweet pollen into the air. “Not still scared, are you?”

Nightwing flips one of his sticks in the air, places a filtration mask over his nose and mouth, and smoothly catches the escrima on its way down. “Never was.”

“Mhm,” Jason says disbelievingly, and the two charge at each other.

If Robin was good, Nightwing is better. He moves the same way as always, but there's a freedom to it that wasn't quite there when he still had Batman looking over his shoulder. Jason has to double up his efforts to keep pace, and even then, it's difficult. Apparently, whatever time he should've used learning how to dress himself, he used to hone his fighting skills instead.

Not that Jason's too bothered. He's still bigger, and he has the Green on his side, even though there's precious little to be found in Gotham. His plants help absorb some of the shock from the escrima blows, and he gives back as good as he gets, eventually landing a solid punch to Nightwing's gut. At the same time, his vines dart out to tear the mask off, leaving the hero gasping up air swirling with pollen.

Nightwing grits his teeth and straightens up, swinging one of his sticks with as much force as he can muster. A wall of vegetation blocks the impact, and Jason reaches down to grab Nightwing's other wrist before he can swing the second one.

“Now, tell me,” he says, “these new weapons of yours... You're not compensating for something, are ya?”

“I'm not playing this game,” Nightwing insists, even though, behind the mask, Jason can see his pupils start to grow. “Give it up, Nightshade. You're just making things harder on yourself.”

Jason smiles. “I like making things harder.”

With a grunt, Nightwing breaks free of the vines that had begun to encircle his wrist, and flips away again. He stumbles on the landing, though, and brings the back of his hand up to his mouth, chest rising and falling just a little bit faster. Jason looks on, calm, and lets a few more blossoms open up.

“You remember the last time we saw each other?” he asks, taking a few leisurely steps forward. Nightwing reaches up to try and tap something in his ear, but Jason's vines yank the electric thing out and crush it. “I swear, you were bursting outta those shorts you used to wear. Never understood how you kept yourself tucked in so well most of the time.”

Nightwing tries and fails not to inhale any more pollen. His movements are less coordinated, more shaky. In the moonlight, Jason can see the wet trail his tongue leaves behind when he licks his lips.

“Stay back.”

“Nah. I'm reminiscing.” He sends out a few vines to capture Nightwing's ankles, and thrills in the fact that no batarangs zoom down to cut through them like they usually do. “I got you pretty good that time, didn't I? But you didn't come early for once.”

Nightwing tries to slam his escrima down on the vines, but a few thick ones catch his wrists. “That was _one time!_ ”

Jason chuckles. “You never forget the first time you make a superhero come in their pants.”

“Nightshade, stop.” He says it, but his heart's not in it. At this distance, Jason can see the flush creep over his cheeks and up his neck, the bulge starting in his ridiculous bodysuit. “Don't do this.”

“Do you really mean that?” Jason asks, batting his lashes, practically pouting.

They lock eyes, Nightwing's struggles dying down as vines wind up his legs. A few more push into his open collar, which Jason is finally starting to appreciate.

“I... I...”

Jason reaches up to just barely cup Nightwing's face, fingertips cutting feather-light paths down his jaw. “Nightwing? Baby?”

His escrima crash to the ground.

Jason smiles.

“That's what I thought.”

He takes Nightwing to an abandoned building near the edge of the water (not many people want to live so close to Arkham, naturally). He intends to just string him up and leave him there, maybe with a little note to Batman for good measure, but then he lets himself take a good, long look at the vigilante.

He can see quite a bit of his chest through the opened part of his shirt. He expected him to be fit, but it's still nice to see just _how_ fit. He hums idly, pushing the fabric to either side to get a better view, while Nightwing's head rolls back in a haze. Jason looks further down to the outline of his cock in his pants, far clearer than it ever was in those Robin panties. Luckily, it appears he is _not_ compensating for anything with those sticks.

And that face... Nightwing's always had a pretty face, but his new mask frames it much better. Between the chiseled jaw, the soft lips, and the dark hair falling down to frame his beautiful skin, Jason feels like this guy could give him a real run for his money even without sex pollen on his side.

He tells himself that might be useful. He should really investigate Nightwing's prowess more thoroughly while he has him here.

The vines push his suit over his arms, showing off more skin bit by beautiful bit. They continue to drag the suit down off his legs, but Jason leans forward before he's totally exposed, running his hands up Nightwing's sides and leaning forward to press a kiss to his chest. It makes him jump a little bit, even in his drugged-up state.

“P... poison,” he rasps.

Jason winks up at him.

“I'm only deadly when I wanna be.”

Even though his skin is tinted purple and green from his affliction, Jason's retained far more of his human characteristics than his mentor. He doesn't know how or why, but where Poison Ivy's touch is fatal to anyone who hasn't ingested her antidote, his takes a concerted effort to hurt anyone. In times like these, he considers it quite the blessing.

“Mmn, much better,” Jason says once his vines finish ridding Nightwing of his ridiculous outfit. He lets him keep the mask on, but otherwise, he's bare. “Now I can really see how much you want me...”

He wraps his hand around Nightwing's sizable length, peppering kisses over his neck. Nightwing's still breathing so fast, so heavy, and Jason wants to suck the air right out of him.

“Stop... stop...” Nightwing murmurs, though the way he rocks his hips asks for something different. “Can't... D-don't—”

“Shhh.” Jason expertly twists his palm over the head of Nightwing's cock, smearing precum that's already begun to leak out. “Let yourself like it, baby. I'll take care of you, I promise.”

Nightwing goes to say something else, but Jason catches his lips in a kiss. He lets his most potent aphrodisiacs seep out, lets Nightwing lick them up without realizing what a mistake he's made. And then, slowly, his body relaxes even more, yielding to Jason's wandering hands.

“Show me,” he says once he pulls back, and his vines obediently turn Nightwing around and bend him over.

He really does have the best ass in Gotham. Jason grabs it while Nightwing pants and squirms, spreading his cheeks apart to show off his puckered little hole.

“And they call me and Ivy irresistible,” he says, before bending over and pressing his face into Nightwing's ass.

He coats his tongue with more aphrodisiacs before pressing it into Nightwing's hole, and absolutely delights in the way it makes him moan. Held up by vines, the poor boy doesn't have much purchase, but he still tries to press back against Jason's mouth anyway. Jason rewards every noise with a harder thrust, and _god,_ he's so turned on himself that some of his flowers bloom on their own, spewing more pollen into the stale air.

By the time he pulls away, he's panting, too, vines sliding away from his lower half of their own accord. They set Nightwing down on his knees, hands bound behind his back, and Nightwing strains forward, mouth open and drooling in an attempt to get at Jason's cock.

“Oh, pretty bird,” Jason coos, pushing Nightwing's bangs out of his face. “You weren't raised right, huh? That's not how you ask for something.”

Nightwing nuzzles into his touch, desperate for any sort of contact. “Haah... Ahh... 'Shade... More... Want... m-more, 'Shade... _Please_...”

“Think I might've overdone it,” Jason says to his plants, fingers tangled in Nightwing's hair. He swipes a thumb over Nightwing's lip, lets him suck it into his mouth. “Ivy'll be mad. She always tells me I gotta be more subtle, y'know... But seriously, that outfit! He was the one who wasn't being subtle first.”

He pulls his thumb out and kneels down, pushing Nightwing back against the floor. He lies down on top of him, vines encircling the both of them now, holding them together. Jason ruts his cock against Nightwing's, pressing a few more heated kisses to his mouth.

“Mm, poor guy... You wanna get fucked?” he asks.

Nightwing just mutters nonsense, completely out of his head.

“Me too, baby. Me too.”

More vines, thick and wet with some sort of oily sap, press against them. Jason shuffles his legs open a little wider, whereas Nightwing bucks his hips up and _keens,_ and Jason laughs, letting the vines press in. Both sets of vines fuck into them at the same time, wet and dripping, without hesitating a bit. Jason's done this enough that he doesn't need prep, and Nightwing is too far gone to care. The force rocks them against each other, cocks against stomachs, and Jason's not sure which one of them's leaking so much, but it feels so fucking incredible that he almost can't stand it.

Nightwing's noises are pure bliss to listen to. That smooth, handsome voice sounds unbearably sexy slurring out moans and half-formed pleas, each one of them sending vibrations directly down to Jason's cock. He tries to keep his own noises subdued so he can listen better, but each thrust from his vines draws a little “ _Ah!_ ” from his throat despite his best intentions.

It doesn't take them long to reach a crescendo, especially not with how much aphro's pumping through Nightwing's system. He practically _squeals_ in pleasure, the sound reverberating off the walls of the old place, and Jason bites down on his collarbone, marking him up, greedily coveting every bit of his catch.

He can feel Nightwing clamp down around the vines when he comes, and that throws Jason over the edge, too. By the time he's finished, their stomachs are a sticky mess, which is to say nothing of the mess that dribbles out to coat their legs.

About five minutes later, Nightwing starts to squirm under Jason again, the hot smell of sex thick all around them. He can feel from the hardness against his stomach that he's not even a little bit satiated yet.

Jason sighs. “Ivy's really gonna kill me.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's seduction powers hadn't appeared right away. He'd hardly started human puberty when he first discovered his affinity for the Green, which seemed to keep him safe for at least a few years. Thinking back on it, that was probably for the best, considering how intensive his training had been during those years. Trying to balance a flood of hormones _and_ hone his newfound powers would've no doubt ended in disaster.

But, as a result, he's had less time to practice with those abilities than all the rest. Maybe that's why he can't quite control his pollen, not in the practiced way that Ivy does. He remembers her first few lessons, remembers the feeling of absolute defeat that came with realizing how utterly composed she was compared to him.

He'd always looked at Ivy, even before his growth spurt and the deepening of his voice, but the onset of puberty made it nigh impossible for him to keep his eyes off of her. She was _perfect._ With her inhuman green skin and clothes made out of flowers and leaves, she looked like something out of a fairytale — the old kind, filled with mayhem and murder and people who would kill to even breathe the same air as someone like Poison Ivy.

She noticed, of course. How could she not? Jason suspects she noticed long before she said anything, but she ignored it up until Jason started leaving trails of blooming purple flowers behind him wherever they went.

“Little blossom,” she'd said, cupping his face oh-so-sweetly. He'd leaned into it, feeling special as always that he was able to touch her without keeling over. “You have to learn to control yourself.”

“I, uh.” He shuffled where he stood, unable to stop his eyes from darting down to her chest. “I thought that's what we've been doing.”

She didn't have to do much more than gesture back toward the footprint-shaped flower patches leading up to their current location to prove her point.

They'd found a cozy spot in a maple grove, far away from any human settlements. Ivy stood before him and let her vines unwind, exposing every intoxicating inch of her body. He'd seen her naked before, when they bathed or when she felt like basking in the sun, but here, now, it was different. He allowed himself to really _look,_ from the dark green of her nipples to the rose-red curls between her legs. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, to run his hands over her every curve, to feel her and taste her and breathe her in, and the vines around his lower half began to recede in anticipation.

She embraced him then, pulling him to her chest. Slowly, reluctantly, his hands came up to rest on her lower back, like he might hurt her if he wasn't careful. She buried his face between her breasts, skin smelling like sweet honeysuckle. He'd never touched a woman before, certainly not one like Ivy, and he fumbled around, kissing her skin with too much teeth, rutting against her too eagerly.

They laid down in the grass, Ivy spreading her legs for him, muttering words of encouragement in his ear. He rolled his hips, cock sliding against the slickness between her labia, and that had been it. He held her like a lifeline, coming messily all over her rosy curls, the ground around them exploding with blooming flowers.

It hadn't been his finest moment.

The next few months had been a process. From then on, Ivy took the lead. She showed him how to kiss a woman, how to touch one, how to savor every moment without rushing through things. He would eat her out for hours on end, nose buried in her curls, licking up every bit of sweet nectar she had to give him. Only once he'd finished would she touch him, and if he came before she told him to, he'd have to start all over again. It was torture, but he never wanted it to stop.

Sometimes, it felt like it never would. The pair of them had far more stamina than any normal human, Ivy with her control, and Jason with his seemingly endless supply of hormones. Back then, he'd lose himself to the pleasure, only to “wake up” delirious hours, even _days_ later. It was hard to move, hard to think, but he'd figured out in the end how to keep hold of himself, even if he didn't have Ivy's particular talent for remaining calm.

He sees himself in Nightwing now, in the crease of his brow and the part of his lips. Jason's been diligently keeping track of the time, but he doubts Nightwing even knows where he is, let alone how long they've been going at it.

It's been 45 minutes, and Nightwing has come three more times. The last couple were dry, but he seemed to enjoy them just as much. Jason sort of wants to take care of him all night, but the longer he stalls, the less time he has to bust Ivy out. Fun as the boy is, he's not exactly top priority.

When he finally, reluctantly disentangles himself, Nightwing reaches out with a whine. Jason takes his hand, kisses his knuckles, and lets a few of his vines take over, pinning him down and fucking him out.

“You're too much, pretty bird,” he says on his way out the door. His plants gather back around his hips and his crotch. As a last measure, he muffles Nightwing's desperate cries with a few more vines. “Come find me again sometime, okay?”

  
  


Arkham's security really needs an update. It's still far too easy to sneak up close to the perimeter and jam some vines into the security cameras' stands, immobilizing them to give himself a bigger blind spot to work with. And humans always react pretty much the same way to a beautiful, half-naked green person stalking toward them with lust in their eyes: gaping and staring, no matter how much training they've received. Makes it real easy to kiss them into submission.

For whatever reason, the asylum has a greenhouse. Something about letting inmates tend to the plants as part of their rehabilitation. The poor things had torn leaves and malnourished stalks, between abuse from the lunatics and inexperience by the maintenance crew. He and Ivy were never allowed in for obvious reasons, which is a shame, because they could've had the place flourishing.

Oh well. All they need is a little encouragement, which Jason is happy to provide.

Tempting as it is, he doesn't want to cause a full-scale prison break. That would be more trouble than it was worth. Stealth was never his strong suit, but he tries for it tonight, sending some plants creeping up through ancient air vents toward Ivy's cell, a key card snagged from a guard wrapped tightly in their care. By now, the shift change should be in full swing, meaning once she gets the key, Ivy should have about five, maybe ten minutes to maneuver her way around the guards and make her way out the nearest window — one he's already helpfully pried the bars off of.

It's one of many methods they'd discussed during their time outside. Well, “discussed,” meaning Ivy had fed him plans and he had listened and tried not to get carried away with visions of causing an all-out plant uprising. He knew by the smile that played on her lips that she appreciated his grand ideas, but it was nice to have subtler backups just in case.

He feels two telltale tugs on the vines, letting him know she's gotten the key. Slowly, carefully, he retreats, heading toward the window outside. She'll need some plants to help her down the rest of the way.

It really is going smoothly. So smoothly, in fact, that when Jason gets outside, vines halfway up the side of the asylum, he doesn't even blink when he feels something hard prod at the back of his neck.

“Hope you're trying to get yourself _in,_ Romeo,” comes a voice from behind him.

Jason turns, smiling despite his growing annoyance. Of course it was too good to be true; they can't just have one escape get off without a hitch, can they?

“Boy Wonder number two,” he says, lifting his hands over his head. He nods at the staff pointed at his face. “That's disappointing. I thought you were just happy to see me.”

“I'm really happy,” says the Robin with pants (a uniform change Jason still doesn't appreciate). “Happy I get to turn in one of Gotham City's favorite crooks.”

Jason's smile twitches a bit. “Aren't you supposed to be with daddy-bat?”

“He's got it under control,” Robin says. “He'll have Joker here soon, so why don't you head into your cell and save him the trouble of having to throw you there himself?”

“Aww, but Replacement,” Jason coos, reaching out to walk his fingers up the staff. “I was hoping _you'd_ manhandle me this time.”

This Robin doesn't so much as blush. Jason hates that.

“If you insist,” he says.

He swings back the staff, and Jason primes a few more purple blossoms.

So much for subtle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to end it on a cliffhanger! I'm not sure yet where I want the fight to go, but I wanted to post what I have anyway. what do you all think? Jason vs. Tim? should Ivy assist? should Bruce? I'd love to know what people want to see! as always, feel free to drop me an ask on my [tumblr](https://dicktofen.tumblr.com/) or in the comment box right here!


End file.
